In order to achieve downsizing of a zoom lens, it is required to reduce a thickness of each lens group included in the zoom lens as much as possible. On the other hand, for the purpose of reducing the movement amount of a power-varying lens group, there is a tendency that refractive power of each lens group increases. There have been filed a large number of applications relating to a technology of downsizing a zoom lens, and zoom lenses with high variable power achieving the variable power ratio of ×10 are known (for example, Patent Literature 1).